


I Knew You were Trouble

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Up to No Good [1]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Generational Friendship, Delinquent!Wes, Gen, Role Models, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage!Wes, Travis is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes stopped dead in his tracks, and let out an angered breath.  He glanced up at the sky and gave a silent groan.  Of fucking course.  Out of the all the people that could stumble upon Wes, it would be Detective Travis Marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage Rebel!Wes AU or Delinquent!Wes AU. It's an idea I had on Tumblr and I'm thinking of starting a new series of. Just for the fun of it. Maybe three or four little ficlets (I say that and it will end up being like forty).
> 
> I hope you like it.

"Don't you have, oh I don't know, school?"  A familiar voice said behind him.

Wes stopped dead in his tracks, and let out an angered breath.  He glanced up at the sky and gave a silent groan.  Of fucking course.  Out of the all the people that could stumble upon Wes, it would be Detective Travis Marks.  That is just his luck.  Especially considering Matthew Harrison wanted to have a scuffle with him at school.  Wes as actually trying to stay out of trouble by skipping school.   Wes bit his lip for a moment before turning his eyes away from the sky and turning around slowly to face the detective with a glare. 

The detective was leaning against his car, with his arms crossed, with his leather and jeans, I-got-annoyingly-laid-last-night air, and a sort of knowing grin.  It was annoying how he just always there.  Like he just knew Wes was up to something.  Wes narrowed his eyes, and the older man's  grin just grew more. 

"You can't arrest me for skipping some classes."  Wes responded.

"True."  Travis said as he pushed off the car, strolling over to Wes.  "However, I found some of your behavior suspicious.  I'm going to have to ask to search your bag."

Travis reached for his backpack, and Wes moved so it was just out of reach.  He glared harshly, and stood firm.  "I was just walking down the street.  You have no reason to go through my bag."   Wes argued, taking a step back, before he turned to walk away.  "Bye Travis."

Suddenly, someone grabbed Wes' arm and yanked him back.  Wes looked to find Travis' hand clamped on his arm.  He groaned again, he seriously couldn't get any peace, honestly he was just mining his own business.  He tugged on the hold on his arm.  Was this seriously happening?

"Are you running from the police?"  Travis asked, and Wes looked at him in challenging.  Travis just grinned, cause he liked challenges, and he liked watching Wes squirm.  However before, Wes could open his mouth to say something, while making another attempt to get his arm free, Travis talking and reaching for his cuff.  "Oh yes, you were definitely  trying to make a break for it."  Wes groaned.  "Come on hands behind your back."

Wes did as he was told, closing his eyes at the sound of the cuffs clicking into place after Travis managed to slip off his backpack.  Travis maneuvered Wes to his car, grinning as Wes glared at him.  "You're an asshole."

"Sue me."  Travis said easily. 

For a second Wes thinks about doing it as he watched Travis placed his bag on the truck and unzipped it to look in.  There was nothing but books in there, because Wes' isn't a complete idiot, and he does care about his grades enough to not be flunking school.  Just enough to get under his parents skin.  And besides he's already a chapter ahead of his classmates. So if Travis was looking for some reason to arrest him, he wasn't going to find one on Wes.

Travis made a sound, but Wes isn't sure if its out of what emotion it is.  However the detective did zip up his bag.  He maneuvered Wes from back door of the car, and opened to tossed it in.  Wes bit his tongue about being careful with.  Travis grabbed Wes' elbow and pulled him back to the car.  Wes followed, his body following the movement like it was second nature, because he's been arrested so many times before.

"Are you arresting me, Detective?"  Wes asked once he was seated in the back of he car.

"You ran for the cops."  Travis said with a grin, before he closed the car door.

"You didn't read me my Miranda Rights!"  Wes called as he watched Travis round the car.  He flopped back against the backseat with a growl, as he heard Travis laugh.

* * *

The car ride consisted of a lot of glaring, mainly from Wes.  He didn't need to look out the window, especially when he already knew where he was going.  Besides Travis had no reason to arrest Wes he just made something up, which seemed typical of him.  So he just glared at Travis the whole time he was driving.

But then Travis pulled into a parking lot that wasn't the LAPD station, which caused Wes to raise an eyebrow.  Travis grinned at him in the rear view mirror before he got out of his car.  Wes watch him walk around the car, before he opened the door by Wes.  Wes glanced around the parking lot.

"This isn't where you usually take me."  He pointed out.

"I know."  Travis said easily before motioning for Wes to turn around. 

Wes did, with a roll of his eyes and a bit of a sigh.  Travis tightened the cuffs on Wes' wrist a bit, causing Wes to whip around and glare at him.  However it was long until there was the sound of the cuffs being unlocked and Wes' is freed.  He rubbed his wrists immediately as he turned around and exited the car.

"A restaurant?  Really?"  Wes said with a frown.

"I intercepted you on my way to lunch."  Travis said, pushing Wes forward.  "Now behave yourself, or I'll put the cuffs back on."  Travis warned as he lead the way.

Wes rolled his eyes, shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and followed the older man inside.  The place looked like some old fashion dinner as they neared.  Upon entering, Travis was almost immediately greeted a small chorus of his name, and some old woman started to make her way around the counter to hug Travis.  Travis accepts it and lets the woman rock him a bit, before they pulled a part and start talking about something.  Wes didn't pay much attention as he glanced around the small dinner looking place.  It isn't long the woman walked away and Travis followed to take a seat at the counter, giving a sharp gesture for Wes to follow.

The teen did as told, he didn't really seem to have a choice, and climbed up on one of the bar stools that lined the counter.  He snatched a menu from a hold in front of him, glancing it over, before Travis suddenly ripped it out of his hand.

"Hey!"  Wes growled as he glared at Travis.

"Hay is for horses, baby."  Travis said with a grin as he placed the menu back in it's place.  The older woman came in front of them.  "Two of your lovely burgers please, and some sodas too."  Travis ordered before Wes could even think.  The woman smiled, and walked away with the order before Wes could even say anything.  Wes turned and glared sharply at Travis.  "What's with that look, I'm buying you lunch."

"You ordered for me!"  Wes growled.  "You don't even know if I eat meat."

"Vegetarian's dress nicer."  Travis responded easily as he turned to look at Wes, glancing up and down.  Wes rolled his eyes.  "Besides it looked like you had a BLT in your little lunchbox.  But nice try." 

"What if I have an allergy of some kind."

"Why can't you just say thank you?"

"Because you ordered for me!"  Wes huffed.

"Thanks, Travis, it's very nice of you to spend some of your sad pay check on a nice lunch for me."  Travis said in an attempt to mimic his voice.  Wes glared at Travis and crossed his arms.  "You're welcome, Wes."  Travis finished with a grin and Wes just shock his head.

A waitress came and placed two glasses of soda in front of them, and placing some straws as well.  Travis thanked her as he grabbed his straw and freed it from its wrapped and placing his soda.  Wes didn't move, he just glared at Travis as he took a drink of his soda.  The detective sighed at him as he placed his drink down.

"Drink you're soda."  Travis said as he picked up Wes straw and unwrapped it.  He placed it in Wes' drink before turning back to Wes.  Wes didn't budge.  "Fine, go thirsty then."  The detective said with a wave of his hand.

After a few minutes of resisting, Wes caved and reached for his drink, and he completely ignored the snort Travis gave.  As much as he hated to admit, Wes doesn't mind having been dragged to some random dinner by Travis for lunch.  For once someone wasn't paying attention to him, and sitting down with him.  It's a lot better than what his parents have ever done, and it's a lot better that going through processing for some bull shit reason.  Though thinking about that, Travis probably said that to get him in the car to drag him here.  Wes is still pissed he didn't get to order for himself.

"You know if water is free."  Wes commented as he placed his glass on a napkin.  Travis made a noise beside him.  "If your so concerned about saving money of your sad pay check, water is free."

Travis laughed at the comment.  "It is, but a burger and a soda is way better than a burger and water."

"It worse for your health." Wes grumbled.

"Most good things are."  Travis said as he leaned forward on the counter. He paused for a moment and glanced around the dinner before turning to Wes again with a wander look.  "What's got you so concerned about health, anyway?  You're seventeen."

"Unlike you, I don't want to have a heart attack when I'm thirty."  Wes said properly. 

"For the record, I'm almost forty, not a health issue...yet."  Travis said with a grin as his knocked his fist against the counter top.  "So...ha!"

"Key word being yet."  Wes grumbled under his breath as he poked at the ice in his drink with his straw. 

Travis didn't seem to hear him.  He was too busy leaning on the counter watching as the old woman who took their order neared them.  She stopped in front of them and gave Travis a motherly sort of grin, which Travis returning with his charming one.  Wes didn't pay her much attention when they first came in.  She was of average height, with greying brown hair and smile lines.  The woman reached out to touch Travis' face, looking with some concerned before she gave him a sharp pat on the cheek and said something stern in a language Wes couldn't exactly place.  Travis recoiled from her holding his cheek.

"Jeez, what was that for, Ma?"  Travis asked as he held his cheek.

"I don't see or hear from you in six months, only getting bits and pieces from Money, and then you just show up here."  The woman huffed as she crossed her arms.  Travis gaped for a moment before giving up.  She glared at Travis for a moment, before her hard look turned into a smile.  "So, who's the kid?"

"Ma, meet Wesley Mitchell, he currently makes up a high percentage of my arrests."  Travis introduced, and Wes turned to shoot him a look.  "Wes, this is my foster mom, Katherine."

"Nice to meet you,"  Wes said politely, hesitating if he should hold out his hand for her to shake or not.  He went against it, just gave her a pleasant smile which she returned.

"Same."  Katherine smiled out, before tuning to Travis.  "Foster kid?"  Travis made a face and shook his head.  "Well that explains some of the politeness." She turned back to Wes.  "I hope you enjoy your meal.  It should be out in a few minutes.  Travis, swing by more or I'll make Money drag you here." 

"I'll see what I can do."  Travis said with a sort of salute. With that Katherine rolled her eyes and took her leave to tend of other customers.  A moment past before Travis spoke again.  "Before you say anything, yes, I was in foster care when I was younger."

Wes shifted his eyes in confusion.  "I wasn't going to say anything."

"You wanted to, I felt it."

Wes rolled his eyes and reached for his soda.  He knew Travis had been in foster care, it had been mention in a few of their passings before.  It might not have been said for Wes to pick up on, but Wes had.  Wes took a sip of his drink when a thought hit him.

"Holy shit,"  Wes exclaimed a bit quietly.

"Language."  Travis warned in replay, cringing a bit like he cared but Wes knew he really didn't.

"You're totally trying to do that whole mentor talk thing."  Wes continued turning to look at Travis.  He received a half confused look, half caught  look.  "Oh my God, you are."

Travis fidgeted a bit nervously and Wes smiled because he knew he had him.  But then a waiter came and placed their food in front of them, saving Travis for a moment.  Saved by the bell in a way.  Travis collected himself and thanked the server, before reaching in to eat his meal.

"If I was doing that I would have already hounded you.  And trust me, you would know when I did this.  Like I said I caught you on Lunch Break."  Travis said shoving a fry in his mouth.  "Now eat your food."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."  Wes returned with a small grin.  "It's rude."

"So is not eating food I'm buying you."  Travis shot back, and shoved a fry in Wes' mouth before he could say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of based on the idea that I had where Wes was a rebel in his teenage years, because he's parents didn't really care about him. He's more of a product of their marriage rather than their child, so he's sort of left to his own devices. So he got into fights all the time, or trouble, his grades weren't what was want of him (but not enough to be failing because Wes did want to go to college). 
> 
> This AU is kind of that, Wes is a Junior (freshly turned 17) in high school. He's get's arrested a lot (usually by Travis, who is still a detectives in his thirties), but not for anything major. He does to get at his parents, who bail him out all the time. Travis sort of looks out for Wes, and will vouch for Wes on things, because he realizes Wes is a lot of potential, and Wes isn't into drugs or gangs, he's just acting out. The two are an odd pair of friends.


End file.
